Unmistakable
by Chirugal
Summary: You wouldn't... or would you? Five short sections of one scene. Gibbs/Abby, now complete.
1. You Wouldn't, or Would You?

**Title**: Unmistakable**  
Rating**: R**  
Spoilers**: None**  
Summary**: You wouldn't… or would you?

**Authors Note**: This is going to be five short snippets of one scene. Why break it up into five? Because each section is titled with a couple of lines from a song – it's called _Alex Theme_, and it's from the Silent Hill 5 soundtrack composed by Akira Yamaoka and with vocals by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. You can find it on YouTube if you're interested.

* * *

**1: You Wouldn't… or Would You?

* * *

  
**

She watches him, sometimes, when he doesn't realise she's there. At least, she doesn't _think_ he does. With Gibbs, anything's possible. But she's pretty sure that he'd have said something by now – it's been a couple of years since she started this private game, after all.

Tonight he's working late, his attention completely focused on the report he's reading, and she's standing by the MTAC steps, hidden in shadow. Minutes pass – she's not sure how many. Maybe one, maybe twenty. But after a while he sets the report aside and picks up another, a distinctive red folder she recognises as hers.

A small smile touches his lips as he scans it and sips his coffee, taking longer to read it than he logically should. She struggles to interpret the expression on his face, but she can't. And when he finally signs off on the report, scribbling his signature and setting down the pen, he continues to gaze at the page for long moments.

Watching him when he thinks he's alone fascinates her – his guard is down, revealing a side to him she loves but seldom sees – but she knows she doesn't have the right, not really. So she steps out of the darkness, heading through the darkened squad room and into the light shining from his desk-lamp.

"Gibbs – you're here late."

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear her approach, and as he looks up and registers her presence she sees something in him, something that makes her heart stop and her breath catch.

Desire, strong and clear. Unmistakable.

_You wouldn't…_

_Or would you?_


	2. Don't Fight Me, Ignite Me

**Author's Note**: Wow, everyone, you blow me away. Really. *hugs to all* Thank you - have some more. :D

* * *

**2: Don't Fight Me – Ignite Me

* * *

  
**

"Thought you'd gone home," Gibbs says, the timbre of his voice a little rougher than usual. All traces of the lust she glimpsed within him are hidden within a second, leaving her momentarily doubting it was there in the first place.

To hide her confusion, she busies herself picking up a pen that's fallen off Ziva's desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees his gaze flit to the strips of skin separating the hem of her skirt from the tops of her knee-socks, and her conviction is restored.

"I was heading out when I realised I hadn't filled out my supply request form. So I headed back downstairs. How's the paperwork coming?"

Gibbs closes her report and sets it aside, pulling another from the stack he's been neglecting for about a week. "Getting there."

Maybe it's because it's four in the morning. Maybe it's cause she's been working with solvents all night. Maybe it's just cause she's wanted him for too damn long… Whatever the reason, she pushes aside the stack of folders and sits on the edge of his desk. "You should probably take a break."

He leans back in his chair to raise an eyebrow at her, keeping distance between them. "Got something to say, Abby?" His composure's not as steady now; her proximity's giving him trouble.

One thing she knows about Gibbs – if something's gonna happen, it has to happen on his terms. If she initiates a kiss, he'll fight what he feels, act the gentleman, quote rule twelve at her and distance himself for what he perceives to be her own good. "Something to _say_? No… I'm gonna head home now. But I _am_ gonna make you a one-time offer. If you get to the elevator doors before they close, then I'm all yours for the taking, the way you've been fantasising about for the past ten minutes…"

The flash of fire in his eyes is instant and darkly primal, and it ignites emotions within her that almost cause her to change her mind and just kiss him, here and now. Instead, she slides off the desk and begins to walk toward the elevator, her pace unhurried.

He speaks her name, his voice little more than a growl, sending shivers chasing each other up and down her spine. "Abby. Wait."

"Night, Gibbs…" She doesn't stop or look back, her heart pounding in her chest at the risk she's taking. Reaching the elevator, she presses the button to call it and waits in the charged silence for it to arrive, resisting the urge to turn and watch him watching her.

With a ping, the doors slide open, and she steps inside, taking a second before pressing the button that'll send her down to the ground floor.


	3. My Trigger, Your Finger

**Author's Note**: Okay, part three of five! Sorry it's been a while, been a bit distracted by another project, and then had a little creative block. :/

* * *

**3: My Trigger, Your Finger

* * *

  
**

The elevator doors begin to close, smoothly drawing in from either side of the doorway. Abby leans against the back wall of the small, mobile room, her stomach lurching with disappointment as the gap between them narrows from a few feet to only a sliver.

When his hand appears between the doors, a fraction of a second before they close, a thrill shivers through her skin. And when the two panels of metal separate again to admit one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the expression on his face sends her knees weak.

"All mine, huh?" he asks as the doors begin to shut again behind him. As soon as they close, he slams a hand against the emergency stop switch, then grabs her by the wrist and pulls her up tight against his body.

Her soft moan of appreciation as she registers him growing hard against her is lost in his kiss. His lips are insistent, demanding, and without preliminaries he slips a hand under her skirt, his finger pressing hard against her aching clit, triggering a surge of tingling heat that makes her gasp into his mouth.

He withdraws his hand after a second, and she grinds her hips against his instinctively, rewarded by the tightening of his fingers against her waist. Driving her back against the wall of the elevator, he breaks the kiss, transfixing her with an intense gaze that makes her tremble.

He feels the tremor pass through her and smiles, predatory hunger mingling with something deeper, more complicated. Something her lust-clouded mind struggles to interpret.

"Afraid, Abbs?"


	4. Your Darkness, I Know It

**Author's Note**: Thanks for sticking with me, guys. :) Have some more. I'd write more in this little note, but it's late and I'm tired. XD

* * *

**4: Your Darkness, I Know It

* * *

  
**

She frowns up at him, trying to work out his angle. "Of you, Gibbs? Never."

"Yeah? Maybe you should be." His words are belied by his actions as he kisses the spider on her neck, then the edge of the inked web it crouches in. When he gently nips the skin, her breath escapes in a quavering rush.

"Why?" Torn between lust, confusion and wariness, she puts a hand to his chest; his heartbeat strong against her palm.

He stares at her, his expression conflicted. The craving she sees in him makes her knees weak, but he's holding back.

"Because I could break you, Abby." His voice is as intense as his gaze, demanding that she listen; that she understand. "You know me well enough to know why. Hell, the whole damn _Navy Yard_ knows how my relationships end up."

She's silent for a while, filling the pause by kissing his jawline, gratified by the tightening of his hands on her waist. "Abby."

The growl is barely audible, but it's a clear warning: stop and respond to his words, or be nailed to the wall right now and be prepared for awkwardness later. As tempting as the latter sounds, she can't risk having him push her away.

"I know," she whispers, looping her arms around his neck when his muscles tense in preparation to pull back from her. "But you forgot one thing. I'm shatterproof."

He gives a resigned sigh, and she sees that he's already made her decision for her. He kisses her again; a farewell, his lips gentle and lingering. She responds in kind, running her fingers down his face, leaning forward every time he tries to end the embrace and kissing him again.

"Stop, Abbs…" he whispers against her lips, but she ignores him, showing him with slow, careful kisses exactly what he means to her.

He succumbs to temptation for a couple of minutes, and she can she can feel his reluctance to destroy the moment. But he's Gibbs, and he's stubborn, and she knows he feels he has to.

He pulls away with a final caress, stepping a pace backward. "You're not unbreakable, Abbs. This needs to end here."


	5. Come Forward, I've Seen It, I Mean It

**Author's Note**: And here's the final chapter... The response to this fic has been way, way beyond what I expected, so thank you for that, everyone. I do plan on doing more of these not-quite-songfics. :) But no, no sequel to this one.

**

* * *

5: Come Forward - I've Seen It - I Mean It...

* * *

  
**

Sighing, Abby leans back against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. "You're forgetting something. I've known you for ten years now, and I don't idealise you, and I don't expect you to change."

He runs a hand through his hair, obviously trying to compose himself. She doesn't give him the chance, stepping in close and slipping her arms back around his neck. "I know that when you get stressed and distracted, the first thing you turn to is your basement and your boat, no matter who's in your bed. And I know you don't wanna talk about what happened to make you become an agent. And I know you work long hours, because I work them with you."

She kisses him, a brief brush of her lips against his. He doesn't pull away, which she takes as encouragement to continue. Deepening the kiss, she presses hard against him, grinding against the erection she longs to feel inside her. With a growl, he pins her back against the elevator wall again, breaking the kiss to stare into her face. "Sure you wanna do this here?"

Her only answer is to kiss him harder, her hands unbuckling his belt. When she takes his erection in her hand, shivering as she imagines how good he'll feel within her, he lifts her off the ground to lower her onto him. She moans at the sensation, instinctively tightening around him, and he reciprocates by breathing a curse and pushing her back against the wall, beginning to take her with slow, deep thrusts.

Abby gasps his name, a frustrated plea to spur him on. In the moment before he responds, she catches a glimpse of a smile so breathtakingly predatory that her entire body cries out for him.

And then he's slamming her up against the wall, taking what he needs from her, hard and fast and oh, god, he's good… Her awareness is narrowed only to him; his skin, tinged blue by the emergency lighting; the way his breath comes hard in synchrony with hers; the indescribable feel of being so close to him, so intimate…

Her climax is so strong that she loses even those perceptions, her thoughts obliterated into distant static. One by one, her senses fade out: smell, taste, sight, hearing; until all that's left is pure sensation.

The next thing she registers is her feet touching the floor as Gibbs kisses her spiderweb tattoo. With a satisfied purr, she lays her head on his shoulder, and they let the wall support them, fighting to regain their breath. "That's what you think about when you read my reports?"

"Will be from now on." His voice is quietly amused, and she grins in response, knowing she won't be able to sign a completed report form without flashing back to tonight.

"So where was your mind when I so rudely interrupted you?" she asks, made inquisitive by his phrasing.

He draws back a little to gaze at her, smoothing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "You. Me. My shower."

His casual tone sets her slowly cooling blood back up to a steady simmer, and she skims her fingers down his chest. "My place is closer."

Gibbs reaches past her to flick the emergency stop switch, setting the elevator in motion. "We're taking my car."

**END**


End file.
